Carry On
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: “Who are you?” He whispered, stroking her cheek. “No one you’ll ever know…” She whispered back. His lips slowly started to descend, in a notion that he wanted to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch… the clock struck midnight. [ONE SHOT]


**This is a Cinderella take on CardCaptorSakura. Done many times, yes, but this is a one-shot and well, cliché but I'm entitled to my fun at cliché :D Have fun!**

**Carry On**

"_Who are you?" He whispered, stroking her cheek. "No one you'll ever know…" She whispered back. His lips slowly started to descend, in a notion that he wanted to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch… the clock struck midnight._

**-Disclaimer-** CLAMP owns CCS. I am merely using the characters for this fanfic. The song, Carry On is not mine either. It belongs to Savage Gardens.

**-x- ****Carry On**** –x-  
By: Wolf Blossom**

* * *

"And together they lived happily ever after…" An elderly man stroked his daughter's cheek as she pulled the covers up to her nose, hiding in her bed. It was already late and his daughter was too afraid to go to sleep. She claimed that the boogie man under her bed was waiting to eat her fingernails if she closed her eyes for a second. A little scare her elder brother, Touya, had told her before he went to bed. 

"The Prince never left his Princess, Otou-san?" her emerald green eyes gleamed magnificently under the moonlight beams. The man with quaint glasses laughed, shaking his head.

"No, Cherry Blossom," he said in a soothing voice as he went to turn off her light, "he never left her… for as long as they lived…"

"You're never going to leave us like now Okaa-san did, are you?" Her eyes clouded over as her lower lip trembled slightly. Her father shook his head as he blew a kiss in her direction.

"I'll never leave you, Cherry Blossom."

"Promise, Otou-san?"

"Promise, Cherry Blossom…"

--

"SA-KU-RAAAAA!" A shrilly voice pierced the evening air as a teenage girl cringed in her bedroom. Sighing, she closed her book and stalked out of her bedroom, running down the stairs to find an elderly woman wearing a facemask with cucumbers placed neatly on her eyes.

"Yes, Okaa-sama?" Sakura asked in a slightly panted voice. The woman, Chizu Kinomoto, Sakura's stepmother, lifted a cucumber off of her eye and glanced at Sakura before placing it back down on her face.

"Your sisters will be home soon. Get dinner on the table for them."

Sakura sighed and whispered a soft _yes_ before stalking off to the kitchen, ready to boil some water to make some fast pasta. Fishing out the pasta sauce from the cupboard, she absentmindedly started making some pasta for her stepsisters, Akane and Ayame. Pouring the shell noodles into the boiling pot, Sakura moved around the kitchen like liquid, brushing her waist length hair out of her eyes.

Ten years had past since her father; Fujitaka Kinomoto had married former Chizu Itou, now Chizu Kinomoto. Sakura's birth mother, Nadesiko, had died while giving birth to Sakura and Fujitaka had only then (when Sakura was seven) been able to move on. He met Chizu during an archeological meeting. Instantly they had fallen in love and soon later Fujitaka had proposed to her, bringing Chizu and her two daughters to their quaint little home.

Touya Kinomoto lived in Hiroshima with his wife, Kaho Mizuki Kinomoto and their three year old son, Koto. Sakura, age seventeen, was forbidden to use the phone unless phone calls came in for her. Even then, Chizu supervised her phone calls, something about Chizu being paranoid that Sakura might call people and spread lies and rumours about Akane and Ayame. That twisted into something about Sakura being jealous of her stepsisters… all in the paranoid twisted ways that Chizu thought.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and in poured Sakura's step sisters, twin girls, Akane and Ayame. Instantly, the elder sister Ayame went to tell their mother the events of that day.

"Okaa-sama!" Ayame squealed, her dyed blond hair splashing over her face. Her eyes hid behind colour contacts that blazed an unusual blue colour. Akane remained normal, jet black hair and mesmerizing brown eyes.

"What is it, Ayame?" Chizu inquired, removing a cucumber from atop her eye. Ayame was glowing with happiness and Sakura watched from her position by the kitchen.

_I wonder what's up her butt…_ Sakura thought to herself, occasionally glancing at her steaming creation of pasta a la sauce. Seeing that the food was beautifully set on the table with plates and forks set to one side, Sakura walked hesitantly into the living area.

"Li Syaoran, remember the boy I was telling you about? Okaa-sama he _offered_ to carry my books on my way home from cheerleading practice. Isn't that like… _wow_! Him! **The** Li Syaoran… offering to carry _my_ books!" Ayame was literally hyperventilating as she thought about the school heartthrob, Li Syaoran, offering to carry her books. Chizu only offered her a motherly smile.

"And why wouldn't he darling? You are, after all, the most beautiful woman alive."

Ayame blushed, a tinted red colour, as she dropped her backpack onto the sofa. Li Syaoran was on the school soccer team and Ayame was head cheerleader that was accompanying the school team to their soccer match against three other high schools. Apparently cheering practice and soccer practice ended the same time that day if _Li Syaoran offered to carry Ayame's books_.

"Oh Okaa-sama! My heart was racing… he's…so…_good…looking_!!" Ayame squealed as Akane groaned and headed off to the kitchen. Nodding at her stepsister, Sakura had to give Akane some credit. She wasn't as stuck up and retarded as her twin sister, Ayame.

"What's for dinner, Ku-chan?" Sakura only allowed Akane to call her Ku-chan. They had a weird sisterly connection which they never showed in front of Chizu. Chizu had the mentality that Sakura would taint her baby girl.

"Pasta a la sauce." Sakura responded as they both walked into the kitchen. Akane's mouth watered as she scooped up a bit of pasta sauce with her finger and dump it into her mouth, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste. Licking her lips, she opened her eyes again.

"Li didn't offer to carry her books," Akane shrugged, "she stumbled and dropped them and he was just in the vicinity. All he did was helped her pick them up."

"Figures." Sakura laughed as Akane scooped a large heaping portion of pasta into a little bowl. Grabbing a can of coke from the fridge, Akane accompanied Sakura up to Sakura's bedroom where they both entered. Sakura fell back down on her bed as Akane sat on Sakura's computer desk, twirling in her chair.

Three years ago, Sakura's father had died due to a severe heart attack. The last words he said were to Sakura alone and they were _I'll never leave you… Cherry Blossom…_

Sakura had been in tears for at least a week and Chizu only told her to suck it up. It's not like Fujitaka was a God or anything. Akane had told her mother off that week and Chizu grounded her for speaking like an _insolate brat_. Akane held a sort of grudge against her mother for favouring Ayame over her. After all, Akane and Ayame were _identical_ twins with only ten minutes separating them.

Akane and Ayame were one year older than Sakura but Ayame acted like she was five years older. Sometimes annoyed of her twin's tactics, Akane sought refuge in Sakura's bedroom where Ayame never entered. Neither did Chizu.

"The Seniors are starting our Seniors Project." Akane informed Sakura. The seniors project was a must for all of the senior students in their high school. Without completion and passing of this project, the senior wouldn't be able to graduate. Huge controversy was heating up in their high school concerning this matter but until everything is resolved, the seniors project would still remain in tact.

"Oh? What's it about this year?"

The previous year's project was a grade wide production. The seniors produced _A High school Musical_ for their project. Apparently everybody aced but that was just rumours.

"Personalities." Akane said slowly. "Like a senior has to pick a specific person from the 11th grade and interview them. After conducting their interview the senior has to create a mind web based on the questions and answers."

"Sounds complicated." Sakura commented as Akane laughed.

"Yeah but it's easy enough. I picked your friend… Tomoyo Daidouji was it?"

Sakura nodded as Akane finished eating her pasta. Putting the bowl down, Akane cracked her knuckles and leaned back on Sakura's computer chair.

"Her entire fascination with the camcorder made my interview questions all the more interesting." Akane winked at Sakura who rolled her eyes.

Not saying anything, Sakura pulled open her book once more and began reading, marking significant quotes and whatnot. At the end, Sakura had to make a comparative essay between two novels she read in Literatures class. Akane yawned before standing up.

"Got homework." She stated as she headed towards the door, with the empty bowl and coke can in her hand. Before she twisted the doorknob, Akane looked over her shoulder.

"Oh and don't tell anybody but I know who chose you." Akane drew out a small mysterious smile.

"Who?" Sakura's interest was perked as Akane laughed.

"It's a boy in my Literatures class…"

"A boy in your… Akane your class is mostly guys!"

Akane opened the door and winked at Sakura who rolled over on her bed, groaning. _Great, instead of being a total bitch to me, she teases me… better than Ayame sure, but still annoying_…

"SA-KU-RAAAAAAA!" Chizu shrieked again as Sakura jumped off her bed and raced down the stairs. Ayame was eating a bowl of pasta as Chizu sipped on some coke from a martini glass.

"Yes, Okaa-sama?" Sakura panted, the shock of her stepmother calling her and racing down the stairs taking a toll on her brain and respiratory system. Despite the fact that Sakura was on the track team and the female soccer team, her stepmother made running seem like a chore, not what Sakura did for fun.

"Get me a warm bath started… my muscles hurt." Chizu attempted to pout but Sakura had already spun around and started stealthily walking to her _parent's_ bedroom. Where her real mother, Nadesiko and father, Fujitaka had slept in… now, Chizu just snored loudly on her father's bed…

Sakura had no idea what Chizu had against Sakura. She never did know. All Sakura noticed was that during the time her father lived Chizu ignored Sakura as much as possible without letting the fact show that she neglected her stepdaughter. But after Fujitaka's demise, Chizu started bossing Sakura around like Sakura was her slave, not her stepdaughter.

_Cannot wait till I'm eighteen…_ Sakura thought bitterly to herself. She was turning _seventeen_ in a few weeks and here she was hoping to be of legal age to move out and never see her step mother ever again.

--

Sakura sat in her literatures class the next day, twirling a pen between her fingers. Her teacher was now announcing who got picked by which senior for their project. Tomoyo, as Sakura found out the previous night, was picked by her stepsister, Akane. A random boy in their class, Tai Ito, was picked by Ayame.

Instantly, Sakura had a look of remorse for the kid. He didn't ask to be pulled into Ayame's schemes. Plus Tai was smart, so perhaps Ayame would make _him_ pull off her seniors project?

Shrugging, Sakura continued twirling the pen between her fingers. Names kept on being read off until finally her name was called.

"Kinomoto Sakura!"

"Hai?" Sakura looked up to her sensei, who put down a piece of paper.

"Li Syaoran has picked you…"

--

"LI _SYAORAN_?!" Tomoyo shrieked as she launched her best friend during their lunch period. Sakura had paled in class when the teacher had told her that Li Syaoran picked her out of the hundred or so seniors in their school. Even then, Sakura wasn't sure if she heard her teacher right or not…

"Li Syaoran?! Did you intoxicate him with Chizu's cooking to _make_ him chose you? Oh my god… Ayame's going to murder you…" Tomoyo fell back down on her chair as Sakura stared awkwardly at her best friend.

"I did nothing! I don't know why a guy like _him_ would want to pick a girl like…_me_…" Sakura murmured. "This is definitely not going into the ears of Ayame and Chizu."

"They'd bloody, brutally and blatantly make it obvious that they murdered you." Tomoyo murmured dryly as Sakura laughed. Scooping a bit of last night's pasta into her mouth, Sakura failed to see a boy approach their table. Tomoyo dropped her spoon as Sakura frowned, glancing at her friend.

"Forgotten the function of a spoon in your hand, Tomoyo?" Sakura raised a brow as Tomoyo gulped, shaking her head.

"Then?"

Tomoyo nodded in Syaoran's direction and Sakura turned around, her own eyes widening.

"Li!"

In front of Sakura was a tall, around 6 feet, boy with messy chestnut brown hair and blazing chocolate coloured eyes. His arms were crossed as his bangs somehow shaded his eyes. He was wearing the school uniform: black dress pants, a pale blue button up (he hadn't tucked his button up) and a black dress coat. His tie was loose and he had his soccer duffle bag swung over his shoulder.

"Kinomoto." Syaoran greeted as he glanced to his left to see his soccer team head out to the field. He looked back down at the girl before him. "We have two months to do this project. Every waking minute, you spend with me."

Sakura frowned. "What? Hey! _Come back here_!!" Sakura called as he started walking off. Syaoran merely raised two fingers up in the air and flicked them, in a signal of waving goodbye. Sakura slumped back down on her chair.

"Even his arrogant attitude is hot…" Tomoyo cooed and Sakura shoved her best friend.

"Shut up! I have to spend two months with that guy! Ayame… is going to shove me in a toilet… _after_ she teams up with Chizu to carve my innards out of my body and feed them to the wild coyotes…"

Tomoyo cringed. "Graphic, don't you think?"

"Not as graphic as Ayame is going to get when she finds out…" Sakura dreaded going home that day. Thankfully, she had soccer practice, sharing the field with the boys after school that day. She wouldn't be home till six pm but six pm seemed like it was just around the corner…

--

Sakura walked out of the change room adorning her soccer uniform: black shorts and a pale blue jersey with her number and last name written on the back _Kinomoto 07_. Lucky seven, that was her soccer number and she was the one that scored the majority of the goals, since she was offence.

Sakura found her team huddled in front of a net and frowned, jogging towards them. The goalie let Sakura into their circle before debriefing Sakura on what just happened.

"The boys challenged us to a game," the goalie, Rika Sasaki, informed Sakura. "They say it'll be good practice to _cheer_ when they whoop our _butts_. Naturally, Amy said that we're going to kick their butts and then war broke loose. They _demand_ that we have a match against them."

Sakura groaned. "I wanted to practice the new techniques Coach taught us."

"Yeah all hope is gone now. We just have to kick their manly –and should I add _fine_- butts." Amy grinned as Sakura shoved her. Amy was the defenseman for their female team and she did a pretty damn good job in defending.

"ARE YOU GIRLS READY?" The goalkeeper, Eriol Hiiragizawa, called out from the other side of the field.

"ARE YOU READY TO LOSE, HIIRAGIZAWA?!" Rika roared back and Eriol laughed.

"WE'LL SEE!" He yelled back as Sakura gulped.

"Take your positions guys," Sakura told her team. Sakura was the captain of her soccer team yet she let the goalie, Rika, do more captaining than she did, since Rika was co-captain. "I'll go up there and start the game off. What are the rules?"

"First to hit two scores," Amy spoke, "by the end of practice. Both of our teams finish practice at 6pm so we have three hours."

Nodding, Sakura headed to center field where Li Syaoran was waiting. Inwardly, she swore loudly as she stood face to face with him. She was short compared to him. Where Sakura was 5'7, Li Syaoran was 6'0… still much taller than Sakura could ever hope to be.

"So I see we meet again." Syaoran smirked down at Sakura who merely rolled her eyes.

"Prepare to lose, Li."

"Quite feisty, aren't you? It'll be hard, working two months with you… almost on a daily basis."

"A soccer game and your seniors project are two very different things." Sakura spoke diligently but Syaoran shrugged.

"Yet your feisty attitude is _yours_ to stay. You aren't suddenly going to be easygoing during the nights I work you past midnight because I intending on passing high school with flying colours." Sakura paled.

"Past… midnight?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Well naturally. I mean with you busy with track and soccer and me busy with soccer and swimming… we won't have time to work as long as I intend on working so that means staying up in my apartment till past midnight…"

Sakura glanced back at her team who where giving her the _HURRY UP_ gesture. Turning back to Syaoran, Sakura had a determined look on her face. "I'll get you about past midnight later. Right now, I got your butt to kick."

"Bring it, _Junior_." Syaoran teased as Sakura growled. The ball was released and Sakura got it first, the other forward, Miyuki Arai, close to Sakura, ready to take the open when Sakura needed it. Syaoran was a forward on his team as well and he was already mentally strategizing on how to get two scores and win against the girls.

He had to admit though, he had seen a few of their games and they were amazing. The same Coach that coached the boy's team also coached the girl's team so the two teams played almost identical, despite some bodily differences. Sakura ran past the defensemen and got ready to attack a goal but the ball was intercepted out from under her legs by on of the defensemen. Recovering from her shock instantly, Sakura ran a bit to the side as Miyuki headed straight for the defenseman. The ball was kicked to Syaoran and the game was taking a turn.

"Watch it!" Rika hissed from her position in front of the net. Syaoran dodged the defensemen and was looking Rika straight in the eyes. Gulping slightly, Rika bent her legs, ready to charge for the ball. Syaoran feint left but shot the ball right. Rika anticipated that move and lunged right but the ball missed her fingers by millimeters and crashed against the net behind her.

"YES!" Defenseman, Ryu Ling, roared as Syaoran smirked, glancing back at Sakura who rolled her eyes.

Rika grabbed the ball and threw it with all her might. The ball was above Miyuki and she headed the ball towards Sakura. Sakura recovered the ball with her knee and started running towards the boys net. Syaoran slid out under Sakura and kicked the ball from her legs. Sakura caught in his legs and flipped over to the ground, scratching her ankle in the process. She winced as she stood up. Syaoran merely smirked at her before racing back towards the net.

It hurt when Sakura ran but she would defeat the boys. Running towards Syaoran before he made it to the goalie square, Sakura ran out in front of him and got the ball to her before running past him. Syaoran's eyes widened as he glanced back at Sakura who passed the ball to Miyuki who passed it to another forward, Chelsea.

Chelsea passed the ball back t Miyuki but it was intercepted by a forward, Yamazaki Takashi. His girlfriend, Chiharu Mihara was also on the soccer team, as one of the defenseman for the girls team.

"I'M OPEN TAK!" Syaoran roared. Takashi was about to pass it to Syaoran but Sakura ran through the middle and kicked the ball straight towards Chelsea. As soon as Chelsea got the ball, she kicked it high in the air and Miyuki used her head to shoot it straight into the boys net.

The girls exploded. Sakura shot a victory grin at Syaoran who merely rolled his eyes. The boy's goalie threw the ball to centerfield but Sakura used her head and shot it straight towards Chelsea. Syaoran anticipated that move and used a high kick to push the ball out of Chelsea's way. Takashi got the ball and started racing towards the girls net. One of the girls defense was quick enough to kick the ball out of the way and Sakura reached the ball before it went off field. Sakura started running back towards the boys net. She felt her ponytail come lose and inwardly cursed… long hair in her face was the last thing she needed at that moment.

Just as Sakura kicked the ball, her ponytail was released and her waist length hair blew out in the wind behind her. She growled as she spun around to see Syaoran take the ball from her directional kick. Forgetting her hair, Sakura ran after him, determined to get the ball. Her ankle was hurting slightly and her eyes had hair in them but she ignored all of that.

Her eyes were set on Li Syaoran and the soccer ball. Sakura dove out under him and manage to kick the ball out from under his legs but he somehow recovered and caught the ball again. Sakura glanced down at her ankle and saw that it was slightly bleeding, her socks tattered. She winced as she stood up, her hair plastered to her sweat. Sakura kept on racing after Syaoran but he quickly kicked the ball and it went over Rika's head and straight to the net.

The boy exploded in cheers and Sakura topped over, the pain in her ankle to much.

"SAKURA!" Rika shrieked, tearing off her gloves and racing towards Sakura. The boys didn't notice Sakura face first in the ground. Chiharu, Chelsea and Miyuki raced to Sakura as a few of the other players raced to get an icepack. One of the girls headed towards the nurse's office, telling them that they were bringing soccer captain, Kinomoto Sakura.

"Oh my god! Her ankle!" Chiharu gasped as she tore off Sakura's shoe and socks, revealing a nasty gash on Sakura's right ankle. Syaoran winced, remembering he had kicked Sakura pretty hard when he slid out under her. The boys finally noticed that one of the girls fell and all of them ran towards her.

"DON'T TOUCH!!" Sakura hissed loudly as Chiharu slightly touched the cut. Quickly drawing back her hand, Chiharu looked helpless.

"Oh my god… what do we do? What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?" Chiharu was freaking out, tears in her eyes. One of the girls brought an icepack and Syaoran frowned.

"She's bleeding! What the hell is an icepack going to do?" Syaoran pushed a few of the girls aside and picked Sakura up bridal style. Her long hair, long _soft_ hair caressed Syaoran's hand but he ignored it. He quickly started running towards the nurse's office, the girls and boys behind him.

Pushing past the double doors, Syaoran ran into the office where the nurse was already setting up the bed.

"Put her here!" The nurse ordered as Syaoran placed her on the bed. Instantly, the nurse shooed them all out as she worked on bandaging Sakura's ankle.

--

Around 5:45, the nurse allowed them to visit her. Sakura sat on the bed, a scowl on her face as she stared at the bandage around her ankle. Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Miyuki and Eriol came in first, since the nurse nagged about the room not being big enough to support so many soccer players.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Chiharu gasped as she ran inside, hugging Sakura.

"Yeah…" Sakura winced as a searing pain shot out from her ankle up her leg. "Though that kick Li gave me was pretty nasty."

Syaoran blinked. "Sorry… didn't think it would totally finish your ankle."

"S'okay…" Sakura whispered as she glanced at the clock hanging across from her. "Oh crap… Okaa-sama is gonna kill me… I have to be home for six…"

"Or what?" Rika hissed loudly. "Ayame's going to make you clean the house head to toe with a bruised ankle?"

"When does Ayame and Okaa-sama care?" Sakura muttered softly as she pushed the covers off her body. Syaoran was holding his car keys since he was planning on going home right away but one saunter from Sakura proved he had to take a detour.

"You can't walk home in that condition." Syaoran instantly spoke. "I'll drive you home."

Sakura looked at him and nodded. If she was going to spend three months with him then a five minute drive home should be nothing. Chiharu already had Sakura's duffle bag and book bag which Syaoran took, along with his things. Rika helped Sakura off the bed and Syaoran walked towards Sakura, looping an arm around her shoulders, keeping Sakura in place.

"DON'T WALK TOO MUCH!" Chiharu shrieked from the office as Rika rubbed her face.

"Hope Chizu doesn't make Sakura run laps around the world today." Chiharu muttered dryly as they left the nurses office.

--

Syaoran helped Sakura into the passenger's seat before throwing their duffle bags and backpacks into his back trunk. He got into the drivers seat and started the ignition. Syaoran and Sakura had _literally_ grown up together. Though she was a year younger than him, they were in the same elementary school and same middle school. They knew each other by face and if a problem should arise, they wouldn't hesitate to reach for the other.

Yet they were still on last name basis.

"Sorry about your leg," Syaoran murmured as he reversed out of the parking lot. Sakura smiled softly.

"It's okay… better you than Ayame repeatedly kicking me for being your seniors partner."

Syaoran cringed. Everybody knew that Ayame wasn't the _best_ stepsister alive and everybody knew she held a bad crush on Syaoran. Syaoran didn't like Ayame much but she persisted and he figured let her have her fun until graduation, where he was planning on going back to Hong Kong and help his mother run their Clan along with attending University.

"Can't wait for her reaction on the news of us, eh?" Syaoran raised a brow as he stopped at a red light. Sakura laughed.

"I think she'll pull out all of her hair and glue them to my face." Sakura tapped her chin at that thought and frowned. "I do _not_ want dyed blond hair sticking to my face, thank you very much."

Syaoran laughed. The light turned green and he pressed the accelerator, driving off straight. Syaoran knew where Sakura lived since he had, one more than one occasion, dropped Akane and Ayame off home because of a new stunt that Ayame pulled to get Syaoran's attention.

"So why did you chose me to be your seniors partner?" Sakura inquired and Syaoran shrugged.

"I'll let you know after we finish…" He sent her an exaggerated wink and Sakura groaned, rolling her eyes.

They remained in silence as Syaoran pulled up to Sakura's driveway. Stepping out of the car, he pulled Sakura's backpack and duffle bag from out of his back trunk before stepping over to the passenger's side to help Sakura, who was struggling badly, to head to the front door.

"Ayame's going to jump me and shove a something up my butt if she sees you with me…" Sakura hissed from the corner of her lips. Syaoran sent her a reassuring smile as he rung the doorbell.

Ayame swung the door open.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE—oh… Syaoran-kun!" Ayame instantly started twirling a lock of hair between her fingers as she, subtly, sent Sakura a passionate glare. Instantly the young girl gulped, glancing up at her partner beside her who had a stoic and emotionless expression on his face.

He really wasn't too fond of Ayame.

"The girl's team and boy's team were facing off each other and I accidentally hurt Sakura's ankle while we were playing. Since it was my fault, I offered to drive her home instead of letting her walk with a bad ankle." Syaoran instantly said. Ayame glanced down at Sakura's ankle and saw that indeed it was bandaged. A dark scowl appeared on Ayame's face.

"Why thank you, Syaoran-kun, for bringing my _sister_ home." Ayame said in a sickly sweet voice. Syaoran nodded as he helped Sakura up the step where she instantly gripped the wall, supporting her bodyweight as Syaoran dropped her backpack and duffle bag in front of the door.

"Later Kinomoto," Syaoran nodded at Sakura before glancing at Ayame, "Ayame."

The young girl waved at Syaoran has he headed back towards his car. Akane walked down the stairs to find her twin sister and step sister standing near the door and frowned, wondering what was happening. Their mother was out shopping that night so the girls were home alone all day.

Ayame instantly closed the door and whirled on her stepsister.

"DID YOU TRICK HIM INTO THINKING YOU WERE HURT?" Ayame shrieked, causing Akane and Sakura to cringe. "YOU AREN'T REALLY HURT ARE YOU? YOU JUST WANT TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND… WELL I _WILL NOT_ LET YOU!"

"Drop it, Ayame." Akane said sternly as she picked up Sakura's stuff before supporting Sakura's weight. "It's obvious she's hurt. And shouldn't you be glad that your… _boyfriend_ cares so much about your sister?"

Ayame paused and tapped her chin slightly before squealing. "I guess you're right Akane!" She turned to Sakura, her expression darkening slightly. "I guess you're off the hook. You're lucky there's food from last night or I would've made you make me some."

Akane and Sakura ignored Ayame as Akane helped Sakura up the stairs and to her bedroom. Dropping Sakura's things at the foot of the bed, Akane helped Sakura sit down before sitting down on Sakura's computer chair.

"What a way to tick off Ayame." Akane grinned as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Was definitely _not_ intentional."

"But still." Akane cracked her knuckles. "She thinks anybody around Syaoran is trying to steal her _non-existent_ boyfriend."

Sakura merely laughed as Akane tilted her head.

"So did you find out… who your partner is?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! Definite shock! That's another reason he offered to drive me home. But Akane… why _did_ he choose me?"

Akane shrugged. "No idea. Out of all the girls, he had to pick his _non-existent_ girlfriend's stepsister. Maybe he wants to piss off Ayame?"

Sakura shook her head. "Doesn't seem like it."

"Oh well," Akane stood up, "get some sleep. I'll finish your chores for today so Okaa-sama won't get mad. If you need anything," Akane dropped her cell phone beside Sakura, "blast the ring tune so that I hear it. I'll use the excuse of my phone ringing to come get you. Okay?"

Sakura nodded as Akane walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Sakura stared at Akane's phone before glancing down at her ankle. Sighing, Sakura sat up, pulling off her soccer jersey before laying down back on her bed, clad in her sports bra.

--

Akane crept into her stepsister's room and slowly shook Sakura awake, telling her she should get ready for school before Chizu woke up and yelled at Sakura for coming home with Ayame's _boyfriend_. Sakura, groggily, woke up and listened to Akane before agreeing.

Sitting up, Sakura noted that Akane had gotten Sakura's uniform ready and was internally grateful. Akane stated that a shower was already ready for Sakura and that Sakura should take a shower before changing her bandage. Nodding, Sakura hopped off to the shower and took a short, ten minute shower, before stepping out. Akane was waiting for Sakura outside of the bathroom with her uniform at hand.

Sakura had gotten dressed and, with the help of Akane, made it back to her room.

"Ayame told Okaa-sama that you were seducing her boyfriend." Akane whispered hurriedly. It was barley 7 am and Sakura wondered from what time Akane had been awake. "Okaa-sama said she'd deal with you in the morning so I figured get you out of here before she could tear you into shreds. You know Okaa-sama and her _admiration_ for Ayame."

Sakura nodded as Akane helped changed the bandage around Sakura's ankle. Akane then helped Sakura downstairs where a bowl of cereal was already prepared for her.

"I called your friend, Tomoyo, this morning. She knows she's my partner so she gave me her number. She's coming early to pick you up with that Chiharu girl and her boyfriend. You got a ride to school. Hitch a ride back and if you can't tell me, and I'll manage something for you without making Ayame suspicious." Sometimes, Sakura had a glowing love for her stepsister, Akane. Unlike Ayame, Akane was the total opposite. Akane loved Sakura, despite what Chizu and Ayame might do to her.

Akane opened the door and saw Takashi's car outside. Tomoyo ran up and greeted Akane before picking up Sakura's bags. Waddling out, Sakura slipped on her shoes and Akane helped her stepsister leave the house and into the car.

As soon as Takashi's car sped off, Chizu woke up…

"AKANE!"

Akane cringed.

"WHERE IS SAKURA?!"

--

School started in an hour. Chiharu and Takashi disappeared behind some trees and Tomoyo was finishing up some homework from the previous night. The school was pretty much empty save a few faculty members and a few students.

Sakura was twirling one of Tomoyo's pens between her fingers when she saw a long stemmed tulip in front of her face. Gasping, she looked up seeing Syaoran smirking. He sat down beside her and handed the rose to her.

"This is an apology tulip for yesterday." He stated as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Had much hell at home?"

Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo acknowledged them before turning back to her assignment. She knew they were partners for his project so paid no heed… much.

"Not really. Akane came to the rescue."

Syaoran nodded. "Good… say, wanna come with me to Mika's Café after school today?"

"Are you asking her _out_?!" Tomoyo squealed as she sat up, grinning excitedly at Syaoran who rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm asking her to come with me so we can talk about my seniors project…"

Tomoyo face faulted. "Oh… carry on then." Sakura shook her head but smiled at Syaoran.

"Sure thing Li."

"Great, just stand by your locker and I'll come get you." Standing up, he nodded at Sakura before making a move to leave. However something made him come back. He was grinning cheekily.

"For the record, it's Syaoran."

--

Sakura, indeed, stood in front of her locker. Akane and dropped by asking if Sakura had a ride and Sakura merely said yes. Nodding, Akane left to go find Ayame so that they could go home together. Sakura leaned against her locker, her eyes closed as she tried to keep as much pressure off of her ankle.

Instantly she felt an arm snake around her shoulder and her eyes snapped open. She relaxed considerably as she saw her childhood acquaintance, Li Syaoran.

"It's only you." She sighed as Syaoran raised a brow.

"Who'd you think it was?"

"Ayame's hit man." Sakura grinned as Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Whatever goes on in that head of yours, keep me out… so let's go." He helped Sakura towards his car and waited for her to get comfortable in the passengers seat before he headed to the drivers seat.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Sakura raised a brow and Syaoran shrugged.

"Who knows? Don't worry; I'll give you a ride home…"

Sakura gulped. _And that's exactly what I'm scared of…_

--

Syaoran ordered a latte as Sakura had a small tuna sandwich with a glass of orange juice. They sat at a far table and Sayaoran had a pad and paper out, ready to take notes.

"Alright," Syaoran started. "I need _extreme_ basics. Full name, parents, siblings… all biological."

Sakura nodded. "Kinomoto Sakura. Born April 1st, 1990. Parents are Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Nadesiko, older brother, Touya Kinomoto who's married to Kinomoto Mizuki Kaho."

Syaoran nodded. "Colours, numbers, books… hobbies…"

"Pink and white, number three, Harry Potter series. Soccer, swimming, running, dancing, cooking and playing billiards."

"You play billiards?" Syaoran was impressed and Sakura giggled.

"Something my father and brother brought me into."

"Favourite flower?"

"Pink and red roses…"

"Shoe size…"

Sakura raised a brow. "Shoe size? What for?"

"I don't know. It said on my questionnaire that I'm supposed to ask the most stupid personal question and I couldn't really go with _bra_ size or bust size, now could I?"

Sakura paled. "Uhm… shoe size is fine."

Syaoran laughed as Sakura bit into her sandwich. After swallowed, she slowly said, "Women's seven and a half."

Syaoran nodded as he jotted some things down. "Future dream?"

"To become the best female soccer star ever to play in the Olympics." Sakura teased as Syaoran raised a brow.

"Seriously?"

"No!"

"Then?"

Sakura drew in a deep breath and blushed slightly. "It's stupid…"

"Nothing is ever stupid," Syaoran smirked, "there are only stupid people who think stupid things and smart people who imply stupid things."

"What's the difference?" Sakura raised a brow.

"The stupid person will think the stupid thing he thought is actually smart whilst the smart guy will know his thought was stupid which will, ultimately, stupefy him."

Sakura blinked. "Run that by me again?"

"Never mind," Syaoran waved his hand, "Future dream!"

"Well I love kids and… I love sports and all…"

Syaoran nodded.

"I wanted to run a sports zone for kids who aren't able to play sports like normal children. You know? That's the biggest dream I have…"

Syaoran smiled softly. "Quite cute."

"Why thank you." Sakura gigged as Syaoran jotted some things down.

"Housewife or working-wife?"

"Housewife," Sakura instantly said, "only when I get pregnant and have my kids. When they're old enough to go to full-time school I'll start working again."

"I see you've thought your future planned out." Syaoran teased as Sakura nodded.

"You gotta know where you're going in life." She simply shrugged.

Syaoran continued with personal questions and Sakura kept on answer, both of them missing the time. It was already seven pm and Sakura was late to get home. This meant another shriek fest from Ayame, the queen of the world. Sakura groaned in the car as Syaoran drove her home.

"Listen," Syaoran started, "I'm gonna be kind of busy the next week with the soccer game and all so we can't really get together till the beginning of April."

Sakura nodded.

"I'll tell you in school when we can meet up again, alright?"

"Sure thing Syaoran." Sakura smiled as the car pulled up into the driveway. Syaoran helped Sakura out once more and rung the doorbell. This time, Akane opened it.

"Glad you're home before Okaa-sama and Ayame," Akane blew a sigh of relief. "They left to the mall right after school and I suggested staying home to _yell_ at you for being late." Akane smiled at Syaoran. "Thanks for bringing my sister home Li-san."

Syaoran nodded. "No problem. Bye Sakura."

"Ja, Syaoran." As soon as Syaoran left Akane grinned.

"You know, you and Syaoran look mighty _fine_ together."

"Shut up Akane!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she stepped into the house. Akane simply laughed.

--

The week passed fast and Sakura didn't notice that she and Syaoran were to be working together. She had enough work and projects on her plate already. Added to the fact her ankle healed up nicely and she was running once more, her life was going fine.

Except for the fact she was _grounded_ at home till her birthday for _flirting_ with Ayame's boyfriend. Sakura winced; her stepmother let her off the hook on her birthday saying Sakura needed _some_ slack. Sakura was allowed to do whatever she pleased _out_ of the house for as long as she wanted, so long as she wasn't near Syaoran. Sakura was even allowed to sleep over at Tomoyo's house only if she came home right after track meet the following day.

Chizu wasn't all _that_ bad. She just wasn't entirely good.

It was April 1st and Sakura's seventeenth birthday. Her friends wished her all morning and even during lunch, a few of her teammates from track and soccer came and wished her a happy birthday. Sakura thanked them and turned back to her work. Sakura was sitting under a tree, sketching a cover page for her Lit class.

Sakura missed the boy walking out from behind the tree. She heard rustling and frowned. Looking up, Sakura gasped seeing a bouquet of pink and red roses.

"Happy birthday, Partner."

It was Syaoran.

"Oh my god…" Sakura gasped as she stood up, putting her pad and pen down. Taking the bouquet out of his hand, Sakura looked at it, seeing a small little card that said _happy birthday_. Grinning, Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly before pulling back. He merely laughed.

"How'd you know?" Sakura raised a brow as she sniffed the flowers.

"Remember that interview we had _last_ week?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah…"

They both sat down and Syaoran picked up the pad that Sakura was working on. "Nice," He complimented and Sakura blushed slightly as she sniffed the flowers again.

"Thanks. Congratulations on winning last night." Sakura smiled at Syaoran who chuckled.

"Yeah well, we had a very helpful batch of cookies on our side." Syaoran teased as Sakura blushed once more. She had made the boys team an entire batch of cookies and sent it with Akane, since she was going with Ayame to the match. Ayame was cheering and Akane was in the stadium, watching.

"Was it good?" Sakura raised a brow and Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah- though I found a hair in mine." He teased and Sakura sucker punched him.

"Shut up. No teasing me on my birthday."

Syaoran laughed. "So Akane debriefed me on our situation. You have all day as a free be, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Wanna come over to my apartment and get some work done? We have a week to catch up on."

Sakura tapped her chin in a sign of deep concentration but Syaoran shoved her. The only reason they were so easygoing with each other was because they had years of history of seeing each other in school, since they were little.

"Yeah sure." Sakura finally said as Syaoran snorted.

"Like I would've let you say no."

--

Sakura entered Syaoran's apartment and squealed at the cuteness. Hanging on all four walls of his living room were pictures of him as a baby all the way up to his 18th birthday. A collection of swords hung on the far wall as a red carpet covered the tiled floors. There were black leather sofas around the room and a rather large plasma high def television set up.

"Nice…" Sakura whistled as Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"My mother hired an interior decorator to get this apartment set up to my liking. She's kind of… protective since I'm the only son she has."

"And the next one to take over your clan." Sakura teased. Syaoran snorted as they sat down on the sofa. Syaoran had picked up a box of pizza on their way to his place and they ate it in the car, Syaoran some how managing to eat and drive at the same time.

"So our alibi is Tomoyo," Syaoran stated, "if it gets too late we say that you were at her place."

"Or face obscure destruction when Okaa-sama finds out I'm with my stepsister's _boyfriend_." Sakura nudged Syaoran who groaned.

"I am _not_ her boyfriend!"

"Tell that to Okaa-sama."

Sighing, Syaoran got out his pad and paper and looked Sakura in the eye. "Alright, so basically I'm supposed to have a theme for my interviewee."

Sakura nodded.

"Your sister, Akane, picked Royalty. Should her interviewee be of Royal decent, what would she do? Ayame picked Popularity. If her interviewee was Popular, what would he do. My theme is Fantasy."

Sakura raised a brow. "Fantasy?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. If you were to create a fantasy story as you and I as the main character, where, when and exactly how would you execute the story."

Sakura's mouth made a small _o_ shape as she understood what Syaoran was saying. "And in the end, we're supposed to write out the story and make a cover page and hand it in, with my personal biography of you. Simple enough?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Now, your thinking process, how would you want this story to be?" Syaoran let Sakura take over, since this was exactly how his project was supposed to be.

"Feudal." Sakura instantly said. "Royal figures. Prince and Princess hate each other right off the bat yet a certain circumstance brings them together."

"Like war?" Syaoran put in and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, war. Let's say the Princess gets taken by the Prince's blood rival and he has to go save her."

"Are they in love?"

"Not yet." Sakura shook her head. "He saves her and she's grateful but she doesn't appreciate him yet. But then her parents force her to marry him because of the fact he saved her and in the end, yeah they do fall in love."

Syaoran jotted some things down, nodding to what Sakura was saying. "So no magic or unicorns or anything like that?"

"Jeez no!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran laughed.

"Alright fine. So we're the main characters, since that's required in my assignment."

Sakura nodded. "Sure…"

--

Sakura and Syaoran spent a month figuring out the basics of the story and they had already begun writing it. Sakura was in control of all dialect and description as Syaoran only input his ideas. It was the end of April and there were only one more month left. The assignment was due May 30th. Graduation was on June 15th for the seniors.

Chizu was getting annoyed at how much time Sakura and Syaoran spent together and sent Ayame to pick Sakura up occasionally. Ayame would _stumble_ and _fall_ into Syaoran's arms every now and then and Sakura would wiggle her eyebrows at Syaoran when Ayame wasn't looking.

During the month, Syaoran and Sakura became pretty close, joking and messing around.

It was May 1st and Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in the library, doing some research on feudal thinking processes. Glancing at Sakura who was reading a book, Syaoran closed his.

"Hey, Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him, raising a brow. "Yeah?"

"You know the party I host every year?"

It was tradition since the sixth grade. Syaoran hosted a party every year and invited everybody in his grade and the grade beneath his. As soon as he became a freshman in high school, his rule changed to _every_ girl must attend. The guys can come if they want. Something about impressing the ladies. In grade 11, Syaoran stated that should the girl have a boyfriend, it was a requirement that he accompanied her to his parties.

"Yeah."

"Well this year's is happening in two weeks and the theme I got is Behind the Masquerade. Make sure you come, ehh? Won't be the same without my _Partner_."

Sakura laughed. "I'll try."

"Not _try_ Sakura," Syaoran put his hand on top of Sakura's and a hot blush seared through her cheeks, "you_ have_ to."

Trying to keep the quiver out of her voice, Sakura merely repeated it.

"_I'll try_."

--

Three letters were addressed to the three teenagers of the Kinomoto home. Each letter exactly the same, except the name.

_Dear Kinomoto Sakura,_

_You are invited to the annual party hosted at Yukari Banquet Stadium on May 14__th__. Our theme this year is Behind the Masquerade. The only requirement this year is that you should have a facemask on._

_Hope to see you attending the party._

_Li Syaoran_

Sakura stared at the letter and glanced at Akane who was reading her letter.

"Damn," Akane grinned, "masquerade? That boy is seriously a heartthrob!"

"Are you complimenting _my_ boyfriend, Akane?" Ayame shrilled and Akane rolled her eyes.

"Sister, he didn't ask you out." Akane pointed out the obvious fact but Ayame chose to ignore her.

"He will. When he sees my dress, he'll drool so seriously!"

Akane snorted and walked to the kitchen. Ayame looked at Sakura and tore the piece of paper from out of her hand. "You aren't going, Sakura!"

"Why not?" Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran was her friend; she would go if she was invited!

"Because, I said so! Okaa-sama!" Ayame turned to Chizu as she walked down the stairs.

"What is it, baby?" Chizu raised a perfectly arced eyebrow.

"Is Sakura _really_ going to be going to _my_ boyfriend's party?"

Chizu frowned. "Oh… Sakura did I forget to tell you?"

Sakura's heart raced. "Wh—what?"

"Your father's high school friend is coming over on the 15th… I need you to stay home on the 14th so you can clean up and cook something for the next day…"

It didn't take long for tears to spring into Sakura's eyes.

--

Three days before the dance and Sakura and Syaoran were only in the middle of writing their book. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in Syaoran's apartment floor, planning out a title page for their book. They decided to take a break from writing.

"How about a kissing scene?" Sakura raised a brow and Syaoran smirked.

"I forgot to tell you that it should be you and me on the cover…"

Sakura blushed a beautiful shade of red before muttering a soft _never mind then…_

Syaoran laughed and leaned back against his sofa, watching the girl figure out a cover picture for their book. He studied her soft hair tied in a high ponytail and felt a soft blush creep towards his cheek. Shaking his head, he switched the topic.

"Are you coming?"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "Huh?"

"To my party, are you coming?"

Sakura didn't want to tell him no because her stepmother was being a bitch so she decided to twist her words. "You'll see on the day of…"

"But I won't recognize you." Syaoran whined and Sakura shrugged.

"Your fault for making it a masquerade."

Syaoran simply rolled his eyes as they went back to designing a cover for Syaoran's project.

--

Sakura and Tomoyo waited at a bus stop after school the next day. Syaoran couldn't work on the project since he has his party to finalize and Sakura forgot her keys on the kitchen counter. Akane, Ayame and Chizu would be out that day doing god knew _what_. So Sakura decided to go shopping with Tomoyo.

"You can't just _not_ go." Tomoyo whined. "Syaoran invited you himself and let me tell you, the way he looks at you is so hot!"

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed as they got on the bus and showed the driver their passes. Going to take a seat, Sakura followed Tomoyo, close behind her.

"You _have_ to go!" Tomoyo wined.

"I can't Tomoyo…" Sakura whispered. "Okaa-sama will _kill_ me."

"Not if she doesn't know…" Tomoyo grinned. Sakura raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"Leave everything to me… for Syaoran's party, I'll be your fairy godmother."

--

It was the day of the party and Akane and Ayame and dressed up in their dresses. Akane was wearing a pale yellow dress that was strapless and ended just at her thighs. She had a medieval mask that she had to hold up with a stick. Her hair was straightened.

Akane was going with one of her best male friends, Ichiro Asuki. Ayame was too determined that Syaoran would be her date, despite the fact he hadn't asked her out to the dance.

Ayame was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that flowed down straight to her ankles. Ayame's hair was dyed to the colour brown and she also had a medieval type of mask, matching Akane's.

Chizu was prepared to also go out for that evening.

"SAKURA!" Chizu called and Sakura slouched down the stairs, greeting her stepmother and stepsisters. Akane sent Sakura an apologetic look.

"Hai, Okaa-sama?" Sakura whispered as she stood in front of her stepmother.

"Oh darling, don't look so sad." Chizu murmured in a stony voice. "It won't be all _that_ fun. Anyhow, your sisters won't be back till whenever the party ends and I'm going to go visit a friend of mine. I probably won't be back till after midnight. I expect the house to be neat and tidy. Understood?"

Sakura nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Come girls."

The door slammed shut and Sakura felt like breaking down and crying at that moment. What had she done that caused her to suffer so much? Trying to fight back the tears, Sakura went to start what she was told to do when the doorbell rang.

_What the…_

Sakura opened the door to reveal her best friend standing there with a frantic expression on her face.

"Tomoyo?"

"Shut up and listen to me. You have half an hour to get ready and get to the banquet hall before the party begins."

Sakura had no idea what to say as Tomoyo started working on Sakura's face and hair, a large plastic bag with Sakura's dress in it sitting comfortably on the sofa…

--

Tomoyo hailed a taxi and within ten minutes after Sakura had gotten ready, they arrived at the Yukari Banquet.

_The moonlight..._

It was already 7pm and the sun was starting to set, the moon beginning to glow. Sakura had a white mask tied around her face, the string going behind her back where her waist length hair was managed to be twisted up into an intricate bun, leaving locks trailing down her face. White chopsticks kept her bun in place.

Sakura looked around and she didn't miss the looks she got. She was wearing a pale cream coloured dress that had three stringed straps on either shoulder. The dress was backless, revealing more skin then hiding it. The front of the dress hugging her breasts, exposing just enough cleavage before hugging her body down to her ankles where Sakura wore white heels that tied up her legs.

_Shines down interstellar beams_

Tomoyo went on ahead saying she needed to catch up with Eriol and Sakura nodded, telling Tomoyo that she can fend for herself. Watching many males stare at her, Sakura began to feel threatened as she grabbed the railing, walking down the stairs to the heart of the party.

Sakura's heart began racing…

She had just spotted Syaoran.

_And the groove tonight_

"Yo man! Who's that?" One of Syaoran's soccer buddies shoved Syaoran who looked at the girl walking down the steps. Instantly, his breath caught in his throat.

She was beautiful… the way the light bounced off her dress, how the light reflected in her eyes. Her shy nature made her seem that much more intoxicating and right away, Syaoran _needed_ to find out who she was.

"I don't recognize her…" one of the guys said. "She looks mad different…"

"She's hot." Another one hooted but Syaoran paid them no heed.

He had to find out who she was…

_Is something more than you've ever seen_

Sakura headed straight towards the snack bar and glanced around, hoping to catch sight of anybody she knew. Tomoyo had totally disappeared and Sakura couldn't see anybody else from the soccer team.

She did, however, catch sigh of Akane and Ayame dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Sakura cringed… Ayame was dancing with a few of Syaoran's soccer buddies.

A hot blush crept to Sakura's face at the mere thought of Syaoran…

Yes.

Over the course of the month she had developed something more than just a crush for her partner.

_The stars and planets taking shape_

Syaoran made it to the girl in the masque at the snack bar. Something about her seemed very familiar, like he _knew_ her but… she wasn't familiar that the same time which scared Syaoran.

He felt as if he should know her.

And then he felt that he shouldn't know her at all.

Clearing his throat, Syaoran caught the girls attention.

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

Sakura slowly turned around and gasped, seeing Syaoran standing behind her. It was quite easy to recognize him since he made it clear that his masque give away his identity. Syaoran was wearing a tuxedo, black, with a black tie that was nicely fitted around his neck.

Sakura felt like grabbing his face and planting a kiss straight on his lips. Just the thought of _that_ sent a peculiar shiver running down her spine.

"Good evening," Syaoran greeted as Sakura smiled.

"Evening…" She whispered. Maybe Syaoran would recognize her voice?

_In the moonlight_

"Dateless?" Syaoran inquired as Sakura nodded. Picking up a glass, Syaoran poured some punch into it. Taking a sip, he studied the girl before him.

She looked like a princess. Absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were cast down as she kept on fidgeting, obviously nervous around him. Putting the punch down, he held his arm out.

"You're dateless. I'm dateless… shall we go dateless together?"

Sakura gasped as she glanced up at him, seeing the warm smile on his lips. Smiling slightly, she took hold of his arm and he instantly directed them to the middle of the dance floor.

_  
Carry on, keep romancing,_

"Ayame!" One of Ayame's friends ran towards her, hiking up her dress. Ayame glanced at her friend and raised a brow.

"What is it Yuna?"

"Who's that girl with Syaoran?"

Ayame's attention was instantly drawn to the small circle in the middle of the dance floor. Pushing her away through the crowd, Ayame made it to the center circle to find a girl dressed in white dancing with _her_ boyfriend.

Ayame clutched Akane's arm. "Who's that slut?" Ayame hissed as Akane frowned at her sister, tugging her arm out of Ayame's grip.

"Whoever she is, apparently she's enticed your _so-called_ boyfriend. Need I remind you he hasn't even asked you out…" Akane sometimes got really annoyed of her twin sister.

"Nobody asked you Akane. Need I remind you that you're _younger_ than me!"

"By a few minutes." Akane snorted as she left her sister to go dance with her date. Ayame kept on fuming, watching the dancing couple in the middle of the dance floor.

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Sakura and Syaoran were oblivious to the crowd around them as a beam from the moonlight shone through the glass ceiling. Syaoran twirled Sakura around him as the music slowed down to an instrumental strum.

Sakura felt like she was flying, the way his hands held her and the way his body reacted with hers…

It was perfect…

"Beautiful song." Sakura commented in a soft voice. Syaoran hadn't recognized her voice, thankfully.

Syaoran merely smiled as he kept on dancing with her…

_In the moonlight_

The song ended and Sakura broke away from Syaoran, glancing at the crowd they had attracted. Spotting Ayame glaring at her, Sakura squeaked as she shoved her way past the people, hoping to go somewhere where her stepsister wouldn't have such a clear view of her.

If Ayame found out who she was then she'd be screwed over… big time…

Pushing past the people, Sakura pushed opened the double doors that led to the backyard of the banquet hall. A quaint little patio welcomed Sakura as she breathed in the cool spring air. Sitting down on one of the chairs, Sakura threw her head back, panting slightly.

_All of that secrecy to run __**away**__ from Syaoran? Good going, Sakura…_

Sakura failed to notice the shadow cast over her.

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"You okay?" A deep masculine voice vibrated as Sakura's eyes shot open. She looked over at Syaoran, standing before her, a concerned look on his face.

"Uhm, yeah…" Sakura whispered. "Don't like crowds."

Syaoran smiled as he held his hand out to her. "Neither do I… care to dance with me out here?"

Hesitantly, Sakura smiled at him as she took his head. He pulled her up off the chair and she tumbled straight into his arms…

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Syaoran's arm tightly gripped Sakura's waist as strings from the same song started again. Sakura held Syaoran's shoulders as they swayed softly to the music. Syaoran could only stare into her eyes…

The crystal clear emerald green colour…

He had seen it before somewhere. That colour… those eyes…

They were familiar yet they weren't at the same time. Not liking the confusion he was in, Syaoran began conversation with her…

"So I'm assuming you go to our school… seeing as you got an invitation to this thing…"

_You're never safe 'till you see the dawn_

Sakura nodded. "Yeah… I came with my… um… sisters."

Syaoran grinned cheekily and Sakura's heart raced. The close proximity… the blush was already traveling up from her toes to her cheeks.

"Care to tell me who your sisters are?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And you'll figure out who I am… no chance," Sakura's voice lowered to a whisper, "_Syaoran_…"

_And if the clock strikes past midnight_

Syaoran felt like he heard his name from her voice somewhere before… but he couldn't put his finger on it. He used his arm to twirl her around before bringing her close to his body once more. She was staring directly at his chest.

"Why don't you want your identify to be known?" Syaoran murmured. "What have you got to lose?"

Her voice was quiet. "Everything…"

_The hope is gone_

"Everything?" Syaoran raised a brow as their bodies kept on swaying.

Sakura nodded. "Yet… nothing."

This girl was as confusing as Syaoran's calculus homework. "Everything yet nothing? What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

Syaoran's grip on her tightened and Sakura fought to keep the heat off of her face…

The closeness was intoxicating.

_To move under... the moonlight…_

"Look how close they are!" Ayame hissed at Yuna. Ayame couldn't go outside since Syaoran made it clear that he didn't want anybody following. But that didn't stop Ayame from getting mad.

Some stranger girl was dancing with _her_ boyfriend…

When Ayame found out who she is, she would personally kick her ass.

_Personally_!!

_In the moonlight_

The moon was shining brightly, casting a pale light to reflect off of the faces of the two dancers. The music hit the chorus and Syaoran and Sakura kept on dancing, not caring about the fuming Ayame watching them with blazing eyes.

"So," Syaoran started, "do I know you?"

Sakura smiled. "Yes."

That caused Syaoran's heart to flutter. Her smile was also familiar…

"How well do I know you?"

"_Very_ well."

"For how long?" Syaoran was curious. If he knew her, how come he couldn't recognize her!

"Almost our whole life…"

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"Whole life eh?" Syaoran raised a brow. "As in kindergarten?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Then?"

"Since grade school." Sakura murmured as Syaoran tapped his chin.

"I know a lot of girls in grade school that go to our high school. Which one of them are _you_."

"Can't tell you," Sakura whispered, eyes twinkling up at Syaoran. "Or I might get in trouble."

Syaoran frowned.

"Trouble? With who?"

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

"My sister."

"Is she overly protective?" Syaoran raised a brow as he pulled Sakura closer to him. Sakura leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating underneath his tuxedo.

"I guess you can say that…"

"What's the worst she can do? Please… tell me, who are you?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmured, "I can't…"

"I don't get it," Syaoran whispered, "why can't you?"

_In the moonlight_

"I just can't… can you switch the subject?" Sakura asked cutely as Syaoran chuckled, nodding.

"Alright… what's your favourite colour?"

"Pink and white."

Syaoran found that oddly familiar.

"Your favourite flower?"

Sakura thought for a moment before grinning up at him. "Red and white roses…"

Chuckling, Syaoran thought that he _knew_ somebody with those exact favourites.

"Shoe size?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Random question?"

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"Can't blame a guy. I don't even know you and here I am trying to start a conversation."

Sakura smiled. "You do know me. Better than you think you do…"

"If I know you so well, how come I don't recognize who you are?"

Sakura looked down as they continued dancing. "Even the best can't be right every time… Syaoran…"

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

"Look at her!" Ayame snarled. "She's all over him!"

Akane shook her head. Ayame was such a child it even surprised her. Akane was _younger_… heck even Sakura was younger yet Sakura acted older than Ayame.

That was a shocker.

Ignoring her sister, Akane resumed dancing as Ayame snarled, watching the two move to the song… so close… so much passion…

Akane felt like screaming._  
_

_Move._  
…_Closer  
Passion…_  
…_Stronger…_

Syaoran brought his hand down to the small of Sakura's back and pushed her body the closest it could get to his. He dug his face into her neck and caught the scent of vanilla rose_, Must be her perfume_… Syaoran thought as he absentmindedly stroked her arm.

"Do you believe in magic?" Syaoran whispered against her ear. "Where a beautiful young girl can capture the heart of a stranger with just one look?"

Sakura glanced up at Syaoran. "Do you?" She murmured.

_There's a magic only two can tell_

"I do," He nodded. "See there's this girl at school and I've loved her since the seventh grade…"

Sakura nodded, her heart somehow tearing with every word he said.

"I've known her since we were little but only this year we became close…"

Sakura nodded…

"God I wish you were her…" Syaoran murmured as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened.

_In the dark night_

"Wh—what?"

"I don't know why… I don't know how… but if feel like I know you so well…" Syaoran whispered. "And I somehow feel attracted to you and it… I don't know…"

Sakura's heart was racing and she swore it would tear out of her chest. She looked up and saw Syaoran with a _different_ look on his face… a look she didn't recognize at all. Somehow, his expression drew her more towards him and she felt herself slowly going to her tip-toes…

_Ultra violet is a wicked spell_

"You're beautiful…" Syaoran whispered as he brought his hands slowly up her arm, trailing his fingers on her skin, never wanting to lose the feel of her softness from under his fingers…

Sakura kept on going up, wanting this just as badly as Syaoran did… their faces were centimeters apart…

_The stars and planets taking shape_

"Who are you?" He whispered, stroking her cheek.

"No one you'll ever know…" She whispered back.

His lips slowly started to descend, in a notion that he wanted to kiss her. Sakura felt his breath on her face and the excitement just grew in her stomach. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his shoulder. Just ready… ready for her first kiss…

Just as their lips were about to touch… the grandfather clock in the dance hall struck midnight.

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

Sakura's eyes snapped opened. _Chizu's coming home a bit after midnight…_ She pulled away from Syaoran, her eyes widened with shock.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I have… I have to go…"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "No…"

"I'm so sorry…" Sakura made the move to run but Syaoran reached for her, his body also slowly running after her. Sakura dodged some trees and just as Syaoran caught the string on her masque, the backyard doors swung open, revealing Ayame running outside with Yuna on her trail.

Sakura squeaked as the string on her masque slowly came undone. Not even bothering to fix her masque, Sakura let it fall off her face as she continued running, her back to Syaoran.

_In the moonlight  
_

Sakura had her head low as she ran through the hall and nobody caught sight of her face. Tomoyo exchanged worried glances with Chiharu as they both, subtly, went out after Sakura.

Syaoran stood in the backyard, with Ayame to his left and Yuna to his right. His eyes were set on only one thing…

The white masque on the floor.

Taking two steps forward, Syaoran picked up the masque and looked at it, his eyes slowly widening. Looking back up, he saw that everybody had stopped dancing inside to stare at the path that the girl had run in…

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called as she and Chiharu chased Sakura.

"SAKURA!" Chiharu shrieked as Sakura stopped and turned around, glancing at her friends.

"What's wrong?" Chiharu whispered as Sakura gulped.

"Okaa-sama will be home anytime… I have to go!"

Chiharu and Tomoyo paled as Tomoyo hailed a taxi.

"Guardian Crescent… PRONTO!" Tomoyo roared at the taxi driver. Instantly, the man (mostly in fear of a pissed off teenage girl) drove off.

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Syaoran shoved past everybody and made it to Eriol and Takashi (both of them not clued into the fact that their dates had just ran off).

"You two have to help me with something tomorrow," Syaoran snarled and Takashi raised a brow.

"With what?"

Syaoran held up the masque. "We have to find out where this masque was bought and who bought it…"

_In the moonlight  
_

The taxi arrived at Sakura's place and Chiharu threw the money at the drivers face as they ran to the front door. Sakura fumbled with her keys and Tomoyo gasped, seeing headlights.

"Hurry!" Tomoyo hissed as Sakura jabbed the key into the keyhole. She turned and the door flew open.

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

"We're going back to the party. See you tomorrow!" Chiharu hugged Sakura followed by Tomoyo. Sakura closed the front door as her friends ran off, trying to find another taxi…

Sakura raced up the steps and swore inwardly as she heard the door unlock. Sakura swung open her bedroom door and lunged into bed, pulling the covers up over her dress. Keeping he back to the door, she pulled out her chopsticks and somehow made her hair seem messy…

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Chizu walked up the stairs and opened Sakura's bedroom door. She smiled in content as she saw her stepdaughter sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep tight, _Sakura_…" Chizu murmured as she closed the door and went to her bedroom.

Sakura merely had a longing smile on her face as she slowly crept out of her bed, changing out of her dress into her pajama's…_  
_

_Moving on... Moving all night_

--

"I'm sorry sir," the man behind the counter shook his head, "we don't sell masques like that…"

Syaoran frowned as he looked at his two friends who shrugged. This was the seventh store they tried that day and Takashi was getting fed up. All of this for a damn girl who wanted her identity to remain a secret… he didn't get it! Shaking his head, Syaoran walked out of the store with his two friends.

It was their lunch break and somehow, Syaoran managed to pull off seven masque stores. They were headed to their eighth store now with only ten minutes left to lunch.

"Syaoran! Man we have to get back to school!" Eriol complained as Syaoran shook his head.

"One more store…" Parking his car, Syaoran jumped out and headed into the store…

"Ah yes, we only had that one masque but a young woman purchased it not too long ago."

"Can you tell me who she is?" Syaoran raised a brow. "I wish to return her lost masque."

The elderly man smiled. "But of course. There should be more boys like you out there… I believe her name was… ah yes…" The man nodded staring at a few receipts.

"Here it is! Her name was Daidouji Tomoyo."

--

They returned to school in time to see Tomoyo walk into the school with a bag in her hands. Syaoran, without even turning off the ignition, jumped out of his car and raced straight towards Tomoyo. Eriol shook his head as he turned off his friend's car for him.

"That boy… psyched over one girl…"

"Aren't you worried it's Tomoyo?" Takashi raised a brow but Eriol shook his head.

"Nah, she was with me all night."

--

"Daidouji!" Syaoran cried as Tomoyo turned around, raising a brow.

"Yeah, Li?"

"That masque…" Syaoran held out the masque and Tomoyo's eyes widened seeing it in Syaoran's hands.

"Where'd you… get it?" Tomoyo whispered as Syaoran pulled it out of Tomoyo's reach.

"She dropped it yesterday night." Syaoran informed Tomoyo. "And I want to know who she is…"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I can't tell you… when time comes, she'll tell you herself…"

"Just give me her name! What can I do?" Syaoran exclaimed as Tomoyo gave him a dangerous glare.

"Get her into a lot of trouble. I'm not going to tell you!!"

Knowing that she wasn't going to, Syaoran turned around turned the corner, on his way to go back to his car but something made him stop…

Sakura's voice…

_In the moonlight_ _(Moving on... Moving all night)_

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called as she ran to her friend. Syaoran was behind a corner so Tomoyo and Sakura couldn't see him and Tomoyo figured that Syaoran was long gone.

"Hey! Got into trouble last night?"

"No. Okaa-sama got in after I jumped into bed."

"Thank god!" Tomoyo sounded relieved.

"Listen… I lost the masque! When midnight struck I turned to move but Syaoran pulled the string and the masque fell off…"

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

Syaoran's eyes widened.

"I know," Tomoyo sighed, "he has it now. He was asking me who it belonged to but I couldn't say you! If Ayame finds out you're… dead…"

Syaoran's heart started racing…

"I know." Sakura murmured. "I just wish I could tell him!! Ugh!"

Syaoran's breath shallowed.

"You like him eh?" Tomoyo grinned.

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Sakura giggled. "More than you can ever imagine…"

_It's her!!_

--

The month finished off nicely and Sakura and Syaoran handed in his project. The cover was of Sakura staring longingly at Syaoran who sat in a tree staring off into space. They had gotten costumes thanks to Daidouji Tomoyo.

Throughout the month Syaoran hadn't told Sakura that he knew that it was _her_ who he danced with but every time she came near, his heart would literally beat out of his chest.

School finished for the day and Sakura went home with Akane and Ayame that day, for the first time, since Akane _offered_, saying that she wanted to walk home with both her sisters.

Syaoran watched from afar.

Sakura entered her place after Ayame and closed the door. Locking it.

Syaoran still watched from afar.

Half an hour later, clutching the item in his hand, Syaoran walked towards the door and rung the doorbell. Ayame opened it.

"Syaoran!" Ayame squealed as Syaoran had a serious expression on his face.

"Can I speak to Sakura?"

Ayame looked shocked but nodded nonetheless. "SAKURA!" Ayame shrieked as her sister came out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ayame?" Sakura raised a brow. One glare from Ayame told Sakura who it was.

"Syaoran!" Sakura squealed as she stood at the door forgetting the fact Ayame still stood there.

"Hey… I have something of yours." Syaoran whispered the masque clutched behind his hand. His heart was racing and he could feel heat rising up his body.

Ayame watched with keen interest.

"Mine?" Sakura tilted her head. "But I never gave you anything…"

"In the contrary," Syaoran stated, "you did…"

Akane was also watching from behind Ayame. Akane could feel the anger radiating off of Ayame.

"I did?" Sakura raised a brow as Syaoran pulled the masque out from behind him.

"You did…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the white masque laying on the palm of Syaoran's hand. The masque she lost weeks ago… the masque that made her dreams come true… Sakura's eyes started watering slightly as she went to reach for it but Ayame got there first.

"IT WAS YOU?" Ayame shrieked. "YOU WERE THE ONE DANCING WITH _**MY**_ SYAORAN?"

Syaoran shot Ayame a dangerous look. "I am not yours Ayame." He said in a deadly whisper. "I never had asked you out so you have no right to claim me as your boyfriend."

Akane sniggered in the background, silently rooting for Syaoran.

Syaoran turned back to Sakura. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice softening up, just for Sakura.

"I wanted to but…" Sakura glanced at Ayame and Syaoran knew right away. Either way, Sakura gave an excuse… "But you were talking about that girl you loved since seventh grade…"

Syaoran smirked as he took a step towards Sakura. "Silly," He whispered, "I was talking about you."

Sakura's eyes widened as did Ayame's. Akane felt like laughing and rubbing her butt in her twin sister's face.

"M-me?" Sakura squeaked.

Syaoran nodded as he glanced at Ayame. He held his hand out to Sakura who hesitantly took it. Syaoran pulled her out of her house and a few steps away from the front porch, to gain a bit of privacy.

"She stole my man!" Ayame hissed under her breath but Akane grinned.

"No way sister." Akane smirked. "He was never yours to begin with!!"

Syaoran stared Sakura in the eyes, in all seriousness. "I love you," he murmured, his hand caressing her cheek, "I've liked you from the start but…"

Sakura kept on staring at him.

"Remember how I said I'd tell you at the end of our project why I chose you?"

Sakura nodded dumbly as Syaoran kept on caressing her face.

"It's because I was determined to make you fall in love with me…"

Sakura smiled weakly.

"Did it work?" Syaoran whispered and Sakura felt like breaking down in tears.

"Yes," she whispered, "it did."

Syaoran felt like handing his heart to her. That's how much it was beating at the moment. He brought his face closer to hers and her hand went up around his shoulders.

"I love you." She murmured as he touched her nose with the tip of his. In a quiet voice, he whispered…

"Shall we carry on romancing?"

Sakura's eyes it up as she glanced into his eyes.

She didn't need to answer as his lips stole the kiss he had meant to do back weeks ago…

_In the moonlight _ _(Moving on... Moving all night)_

_Carry on, keep romancing…_

_Carry on, carry on dancing…_

And they'll forever carry on…

* * *

**41 pages**

**13, 087 words.**


End file.
